monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Azura loss
=Monster Hunter Wiki= The Monster Hunter Wiki has been here since July 2007, with constant contributions from many people. The information below will help you get acquainted. Getting Adjusted * Keep track of all your edits in Contributions. * Use My Home and '' '' to see the latest additions and changes. * Questions? There are multiple places to ask questions, usually the best are the Suggestions Board and Forums. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: Monster Hunter Wiki Staff Team. * All of the main information is in the left pane menu. * Be on the lookout for the latest updates on the Main Page or on the Admins Board. * Follow pages to your Watchlist to have your own list of favorite articles, users, images, videos, etc. * Need help? A plethora of knowledge is available in Category:Help Pages and Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter * Monster Encyclopedia - a thick database of every monster, divided by species * Monster List - a quick glance of every monster, divided by generation * Monster Types - list view of all the species * Game List - every Monster Hunter game that's been released * Weapon Types - different types of weapons * Status Effects - elements and effects * Area List - visit the vast world in Monster Hunter For Fun *Future MH Wishlist *Poll Topic Index *Music Gallery *Wiki Members Monster Creations *Featured Images Wiki * * * * hi Azura loss, it's hammer girl i'm the one who started that clan blog and your in (if you havn't changed your mind). all i need is your game id. it would also be good if you could tell me witch server you're on. if you'er on the US server than i can't quest with you but if you need hunting advice i can still help you. if you're stuck in the game feel free to type somthing on the clan blog and we'll tell you what to do. i can tell you're new to MH wiki (5 edits on your profile) and i hope that i see alot more of you on my blogs. dragontamer 08:27, February 24, 2011 (UTC) (that's a little nick name i got a while ago, now it's my signature) IT ME YOU REMEBER THE DEVILJHO THAT ATE MY LOECTOR BLADE? Dear clan member, This is hammer girl. A recent discussion has leaded me to ask all of my clan members why they do not go on our blog any more (so it’s not just you!). It has been requested that you tell us whether you still wish to be in my clan or not. I understand if you have been busy, on holiday or if your life is just too hectic for you at the moment to check on the blog. We would appreciate it if you leave us a message with your explanation. hammer girl 01:38, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Dear clan member, In case you did not get a chance to look at my last message, your name will be taken off of my clan list if you do not log on and comment on our blog. If your name is taken off of the list and you still want to be in my clan then just let me know and I’ll put your name back on the list. hammer girl 13:23, April 25, 2011 (UTC)